The present invention relates generally to methods of and apparatus for detecting leakage of seawater into the bilge of a sea vessel, and more particularly, toward a unique method of and apparatus for indirectly monitoring leakage into the bilge by monitoring bilge pump operation.
There is typically at least a small amount of leakage of seawater into the bilge of even the most seaworthy vessels. The operator will generally become aware of water in the bilge by periodic inspection or, in extreme cases, by noticing sluggishness in boat performance caused by the weight of seawater inside the bilge.
Seawater inside the bilge of a vessel is generally removed by a bilge pump which is a battery powered pumping unit that pumps bilge water overboard either in response to a manual switch or automatically in response to the level of seawater in the bilge. In the latter case, a seawater level detector inside the bilge detects when the seawater is at a predetermined level and electrically energizes the bilge pump through a relay until most of the bilge water is pumped overboard.
If there is excessive leakage of seawater into the bilge, the bilge pump will be maintained in operation for a period of time greater than the norm, and in extreme cases, the bilge pump will be maintained continuously on until the battery is exhausted. In the event that inflow of seawater into the bilge is greater than the capacity of the bilge pump, the level of seawater will rise in the bilge with catastrophic results.
In order to alert the operator that there is excessive water in the bilge, electrodes have been located in the bilge to energize an alarm when the bilge water has exceeded a predetermined level. The disadvantage of a bilge water level type of warning system, however, is that by the time the alarm is activated, it is already too late; the bilge is filled with water and there may not be enough time or any practical means for removing it.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for detecting leakage of water into a sea vessel.
Another object is to provide a method of and apparatus for detecting excessive rate of leakage of seawater into a sea vessel before a substantial amount of water has entered the bilge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new method of and apparatus for anticipating excessive leakage of water into the bilge of a sea vessel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of and apparatus for detecting excessive leakage into the bilge of a sea vessel and for identifying the degree of leakage.
Another object is to provide a method of and apparatus for detecting excessive leakage of water into the bilge of a sea vessel and, in response, triggering an alarm to notify the operator or others.